Gerudo Valley
Gerudo Valley is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This valley is located to the west of Hyrule Field and is divided by a large chasm, at the bottom of which lies Zora's River, whose waters flow to Lake Hylia. To the west of the valley lies the Gerudo's Fortress. Story When Link is a child, the western edge of the suspension bridge is locked off and under Gerudo guard at all times, preventing entry to the Gerudo's Fortress. When Link returns as an adult, the bridge has been destroyed for reasons unknown. Link can cross the chasm astride Epona or by using the Longshot. On the other side of the chasm is a tent, outside of which stands Mutoh, the boss of the Carpenters. His workers have left him to join the Gerudo, but have not come back; he asks Link to find them for him. Link sneaks through the Gerudo Fortress and releases the carpenters, earning him the respect of the Gerudo, who present him with a Gerudo Membership Card, making him a honorary member of their people. Upon his return to Gerudo Valley, the carpenters have repaired the bridge. Treasure * A Piece of Heart may be found hidden inside a crate on a ledge south of the bridge, on the western side. This can only be reached by using a Cucco to float there, or the longshot from the ledge on the other side of the valley. * A Piece of Heart and 200 Rupees are found hidden within the waterfall to the north; Link can use a Cucco to fly there, or climb the ladder hidden behind the waterfall to reach the small chamber where it is found. * Four Gold Skulltulas are found here: one is found near a small waterfall close to the eastern entrance to the valley at night, and can only be reached with a Boomerang; another is found within a patch of Soft Soil close to the northern waterfall. Two are found at night, when Link is an adult; one is found behind the carpenters' tent, and another on a rock outcropping close to the tent. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The original song for Gerudo Valley is used in the Pirate Ship stage. The song also plays in The Subspace Emissary battle during The Great Maze against Link, Zelda and Ganondorf's Sub-space clones. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Gerudo valley appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. The battle takes place on the bridge and surrounding area as well as a platforms floating above. The bridge will break if it takes enough damage. Koume and Kotake appear as stage hazards and will either attempt to burn or freeze the players. Gerudo's Fortress and the Horseback Archery Range can be seen in the background of the stage as well. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series The southwestern settlement in Gerudo Desert appears to be connected to the main desert by two bridges that span a river valley that is presumably based on (or possibly intended to be) Gerudo Valley. Theory Although it is never confirmed, it is possible that the Gerudo Desert in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is the same as Gerudo Valley or the Haunted Wasteland from Ocarina of Time. This is likely because of how similar the location, environment, landmarks and inhabitants of the locations are. es:Valle Gerudo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages